Ephemeral Days
by silfeeah
Summary: This narrative takes place a little bit after the 13th episode...
1. A Moment in a Day

"Let's watch the stars tonight." His low, gentle drawl resonated behind her.

Hae Soo caught herself hold her breath at this sudden and familiar interjection. She smiled faintly and turned around. A demure and neutral expression had replaced her smile.

"Your highness." She bowed. Hae Soo looked up to meet Wang So's gaze. His bangs neatly covered the left side of his now blemish-free face while the rest of his raven locks were affixed in an updo; the ends of a black silk ribbon flapped behind his head in the pleasant breeze.

An amused smile spread across Wang So's face, his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Why do you insist on such formality? " So stepped in front of Hae Soo, leaning his face closer to hers. "I thought we were so much pass this."

Hae Soo could almost detect the scent emanating from his person. She averted her gaze and stepped around So to face his back. He turned around to meet her.

"His Highness promoted me to the position of a court lady. Now that I am a court lady once again I cannot shirk my responsibilities and frolic about with a man, ESPECIALLY not the 4th Prince," Hae Soo said matter-of-factly, smoothing out her skirt. "And what would everyone say if they were to see-"

Hae Soo could not finish her rebuke as Wang So swiftly slipped his left hand into her right hand. Now they stood side by side with the afternoon sun enveloping their backsides. She turned to look at him, eyes wide, secretly welcoming his warm affection. He remained forward facing, silent.

Hae Soo cocked her head slightly, wondering what was going through his mind. They were near the entrance of the splendid palace gardens and everything was lush, green, and blooming. The gentle breeze made it so the leaves and grasses swayed and danced before them. She tried pulling her hand away and in protest So interlocked his fingers with hers.

Hae Soo faced forward and resigned to her current fate. "Maybe for just one more moment." Hae Soo thought to herself, almost relishing his touch, this moment.

"How long do you think this peace will last?" So turned to look at Hae Soo, his voice serious.

"His Highness was just coronated a few months prior. You shouldn't say such things". Hae Soo scanned the area for any passerbys. "If only I committed this stretch of history to memory…" She muttered to herself.

However, Hae Soo couldn't deny her state of unease that was burgeoning in the pits of her mind. She knew for certain So would become Emperor Gwangjong but the unknown events leading up to that outcome would send her mind into a worried frenzy.

"Soo-yah…" His tender voice shattered her resolve. He stepped in front of her taking her other hand into his, her gaze unable to break from his. She could feel her heart begin to race, her face flush. "I want to take you away from here so we can be together in peace."

Hae Soo shook her head. She felt a dull ache rise in her heart at his words. "He must remain here, in order to stay on course." She thought to herself.

"If I promise to meet you in the gardens here tonight will you leave me so I can complete the rest of my duties for the day?" She gave him a small, resigned smile.

So grinned at her words. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"All right then, I release you to your duties Court Lady Soo!" So jokingly decreed.

So let go of her hands, satisfied. He smiled, turned around, and began walking away with his hands clasped behind his back.

Hae Soo's smile gradually faded as she watched him disappear from view. His touch lingered in her palms. She grasped her hands together as if to prolong the sensation just a bit longer. She knew he had successfully stolen her affections, her heart and yet...

"How could we be together?" Hae Soo asked herself.

She turned around and began walking the opposite way, her gaze trailing the swaying leaves of the willow trees before her.

(Yeah, I haven't written fanfiction for over a decade… I was just feeling too overwhelmed/inspired by our OTP that I just had to let some of it leak out into this… I hope it was at least enjoyable if not a decent read.)


	2. Stars, Baby

Hae Soo sped through Damiwon with her skirts hitched up paying no heed and no mind to the peers she passed. Once outside in the courtyard she followed the path winding towards the palace gardens. Servants were out lighting the lanterns affixed to the exteriors of the buildings, already luring the moths and the mosquitos. The sun was quickly setting and she wanted to be certain she arrived first to their meeting point. She suddenly halted; her leg had begun to ach. Bending down, Hae Soo started to knead and massage her leg to somehow mitigate the pain.

She smiled wistfully. 13th Prince had continued to send her medicine from the palace doctors for the trauma she had incurred and now her limping was virtually absent. It was only after long hours of standing and some amount of physical exertion would the pain return.

Hae Soo cleared her throat and stood upright.

"There was no time for this!" She thought firmly. She patted her dampened face with her sleeves and tucked away stray strands of hair behind her ears. Frowning she lifted her right arm up and took a whiff of her underarm.

She dropped her arm and as well as her head, dejected. "Deodorant…" She whispered sadly to herself.

"Ha, ha, ha! What on earth are you doing?"

Hae Soo whipped around, embarrassed she had been caught red-handed.

"I-!" Hae Soo exclaimed, outraged. However her demeanor softened at the sight of the source of laughter.

"We were supposed to meet by the pond." Hae Soo responded glumly.

"I couldn't wait and I'm glad I didn't." So grinned, his breathtaking smile iridescent in the crimson rays of the setting sun.

Flustered, Hae Soo struggled to find a reproach suitable for the situation.

So cleared his throat. "Shall we then?"

Hae Soo looked up. So had his hand outstretched for her to hold. Hae Soo hesitated to take his hand as a million questions swirled in her mind. "What am I doing? Should I be enabling this behavior? What extent am I willing to walk this path with him? This will only encourage him. I look absolutely disgraceful and smell just as terrible!"

Tired of keeping his hand outstretched So grabbed a hold of Hae Soo's lithe waist and pulled her up against his body. Hae Soo gasped, paralyzed by their close proximity.

"If you're worried about how you smell…" So breathed into Hae Soo's ear.

Hae Soo could feel So move his head upwards inhaling her scent. She shuddered in response, her eyelids blinking rapidly, her lips agape as her breaths deepened and multiplied.

Hae Soo felt her own body melt into his; the rise and fall of their breathing synchronized. Her mind seemed muted, far away, and clouded. She was only aware of So pressed against herself and his warmth emanating through multiple layers of fabric.

The sun had finally set and the stars were finally visible. They scattered and littered the sky in vast stretches with no light pollution to subdue their brilliance. This setting only enhanced the tempestuous mood currently transpiring.

"S-stars." Hae Soo managed to sputter.

So looked up and smirked, obviously aware of the effect he was having on Hae Soo.

Unable to read So's expression Hae Soo remained immobilized by his close proximity. After what seemed like an eternity to Hae Soo, So finally released Hae Soo from his hold, freeing her from his spell but only to slip his hand into hers.

Hae Soo relaxed and inhaled deeply. Aware of her behavior Hae Soo refrained from looking at So. "I am in so much trouble." Hae Soo thought. She did not know the extent of how helpless So could make her feel. At the same time she was giddy with ecstasy, her body electrified - never had she ever felt this way in her past relationships.

"Come on, let's go observe the stars." So spoke with ease, completely unaffected.

"Have you pulled these moves before? Because I swear - " Hae Soo stammered.

With her hand in his So lead the way towards their meeting point.

(AHAHAHAAH! This was totally fluff/fan service… it was fun though… I hope it was uhh enjoyable… huhuhuhuhuhhu)


	3. Goodbye for Now

So settled down onto the grass with his knees propped up and his arms perched behind at his sides. He craned his neck back so he could observe the view above. Carefully, Hae Soo followed suit, sitting adjacent to So as they faced the edge of the water. The air was slightly warm and humid as it blew past them; the skies were completely free of clouds and the stars were boundless upon them. Their immediate surroundings were nearly pitch black; torches and lanterns emitted soft glows of light in the distance.

"I don't think I'll ever stop being in awe of this." Hae Soo sighed as she looked up to the sky and the stars. She gathered her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her calves.

So sat up and turned to Soo.

"What?" Hae Soo raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing." So smiled. He nudged and scooted his way closer to Hae Soo. Hae Soo attempted to conceal a smile as he did. Now their arms touched as they sat staring at the infinite void before them. Hae Soo's worries and tribulations seemed to recede and bury themselves in the back of her mind as each second with So passed. It would be perfect if time could just freeze right here and now, she thought.

"Oh!" Hae Soo exclaimed and pointed above as she recognized a constellation. "It's the Big Dipper!"

"Finally. That, I recognize." So chuckled.

Soo scoffed. "I told you, you learned most of your astronomy wrong." Hae Soo pouted, slightly indignant.

"Whatever you say." So conceded with a smile and then let out a sigh.

"Is something on your mind?"

"I've been chosen to go to China as an envoy - as a token of good will for His Highness."

"Ah." Hae Soo's face fell; she could barely hold in her disappointment at the news. She was glad they could barely make out each other's faces.

She would miss his unexpected apparitions before her. She now considered them daily delights she never thought she would come to appreciate.

"You don't sound too sad." So raised his right eyebrow.

"O-of course! Now I can go on about my days without you interjecting. AND maybe people will stop talking about us." Hae Soo stated matter-of-factly, though rather unconvincingly so. "Besides you're the perfect person for the job." She smiled.

So chortled. "Yes, yes. I guess I am."

A still moment passed between them.

"When?" Hae Soo's voice grew quiet.

"I leave in a few days."

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

Silence blanketed the couple. The crickets and cicadas chirping in the background eased the air of uncertainty between them.

Hae Soo cleared her throat. "Thank you for telling me."

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to get confused and distraught at my sudden disappearance." So stated smugly. Hae Soo could tell he was grinning. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Why would I get distraught? It's none of my business where you go." Hae Soo rebuked.

"Admit it. You'll miss my presence!" So laughed.

"No." Hae Soo huffed. I will, she admitted to herself.

So laid back into the grass with his hands resting behind his head.

"Aren't you sad though? To leave the palace after being able to stay?" Hae Soo turned to look at So beside her.

So seemed to ponder her question. "Yes. More than ever now."

Hae Soo felt her heart skip a beat. She scanned the outline of his face, trying to memorize what she could in this moment.

"There's no need to see me off."

"I never offered."

"I will write you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

Hae Soo felt her heart swell. She was so perplexed at how such a man could be so persistent in his pursuit. At the same time she was frustrated with the situation, with the circumstances. She wished so badly she could voice them and that So would understand how what he was seeking with her would not bode well in the end. But live in the moment, right? Hae Soo once again buried the nagging worries in the back of her mind.

She laid down next to So, their heads centimeters apart. So propped his head against hers. She closed her eyes and smiled. She could feel his comforting warmth radiate from his body. She had the overwhelming urge to settle into the crook of his neck and shoulder but she refused to get carried away - she also needed to protect her own heart.

"I AM curious to know how life is like outside Goryeo." Hae Soo whispered.

"Count on me. I'll give the you the best accounts of what I observe." So boasted.

**scene pans out with So and Hae Soo laying in the grass as they point to the sky bantering and laughing into the wee hours**

Ah! Finally! An update! I know this is a pretty boring chapter... The last episodes are just making me loopy! I hope this was an adequate chapter. I wanted to practice my writing as well. Shit's hard, yo. ( ﹏⁰)


	4. Farewell

**Farewell**

Hae Soo paced back in forth in her quarters, frazzled at the decision she was trying to currently make. She had neatly fastened her hair up in a high bun and changed into her court lady uniform for duties in a few hours. The sun had only rose moments ago, peaking behind lush forested mountains; the sky was yet to turn any hue of blue. She barely slept the night before and she was incredulous that such a _trivial_ matter had kept her from slumber.

Baek Ah had visited her the night before for one of their casual drinking socials and amidst their banter and discussions, he brought up So...

* * *

"I've heard you know So is leaving." Baek Ah voiced nonchalantly. A knowing smile appeared on his face as he finished his remark.

Slightly tipsy Hae Soo frowned at the reminder having just forgotten about the 4th Prince.

"How did you know I know?" She narrowed her eyes and took another swig of wine from her cup.

Baek Ah chuckled. "So informed me he was going to send you letters. I will relay them to you instead of them being directly penned in your name. He thought you'd like it better this way."

"Ah…" Hae Soo slumped in her posture. "How thoughtful." She set down her empty cup. Baek Ah motioned towards the wine ewer to replenish Hae Soo's cup. Hae Soo shook her head to decline.

"I didn't know you two were so _close._ " He teased.

"Let's talk about something else." Hae Soo suggested, flustered at his harmless goading.

"I thought you couldn't read. How are you going to make sense of So's letters?" Baek Ah pressed on.

"Yes I can! I'm learning - recovering! AND I understand a whole language you couldn't even fathom!" Hae Soo exclaimed with wide eyes.

A bemused expression replaced Baek Ah's smile.

"You're such a strange girl."

"No, you are." Hae Soo giggled, clearly an alcohol heavyweight.

Baek Ah shook his head with a smile and stood up, stretching his arms and legs all the while.

"He'll be leaving at the southern gates at dawn, tomorrow." Baek Ah chimed. He yawned, turned around and began taking his leave.

"Yah! Aren't you going to help me clean this up!?" Hae Soo hollered after Baek Ah, irritated he left her with a table strewn with empty wine cups, crushed nut shells, and most of all, with knowledge of So's departure.

* * *

 _Time's almost up… It's on my route anyways. I'll stop by on the way._ Hae Soo finally convinced herself to do what her heart yearned to do the moment So had informed her of his leave. She just needed to see him one last time before he left for such a long and uncertain while. With her skirts hitched Hae Soo hastily left her quarters to reach the southern gates before dawn had passed.

Hae Soo climbed the precarious steps towards the wall tower, careful not to overexert her troubling knee. The sun was finally passed the horizon and the sky was finally lit a pale blue. The wind blew harder the higher she went; flags and banners staked to the walls flapped and whipped almost violently in the wind. Having reached the top she peered past the stone ledges searching for So and his procession while catching her breath. Beyond the wall Hae Soo climbed laid an outer courtyard and beyond that was the outer wall and its heavily fortified southern gates, painted a brilliant red, leading out of the palace. Frantically scanning the area before her, Hae Soo felt her heart drop fearing she was too late. Suddenly, in the distance, she heard horses whinnying and blustering. To the left she observed men on their horses trotting in formation in the courtyard towards the gates.

Hae Soo recognized So leading the procession dressed in his trademark black robes. His hair was secured up in a high ponytail. Behind him were two rows of two men trailing behind him on their respective horses.

She could see he wasn't wearing his mask. She smiled at how more at ease he seemed in his own skin. As she continued to watch, So abruptly stopped his horse. His men followed suit, pulling their reins up. Hae Soo gasped. _Does he know I'm watching him?_ Holding her breathe Hae Soo continued to watch him as he turned his head to his left and continued to turn as he scanned his surroundings. Before So could lay eyes on Hae Soo's position behind him, she ducked and crouched down behind the stone ledge; her hand tightly grasped the collar of her robes.

Hae Soo stayed still until she could hear the horses begin trotting again. Anxiously, she rose from her position and peered out over the ledge once again. So's procession had resumed their march toward their exit. At the gates, guards bowed to the 4th Prince and proceeded to open the heavy doors, unbolting and unlatching the gates' sizeable locks. She watched until So and his men filtered out the gates, as the gates shut behind them, and as they were swallowed up by the foliage and terrain beyond. She turned around and slid down against the stone ledge onto her bottom. Hae Soo let out a single breath. _He's gone._

* * *

Hmmm… I just wanted to write something that didn't make it seem like the SoSoo relationship was so one sided (for So) as of this current point in their timeline. Soo was just really good at hiding her creeper love stalking… Also sorry about being so descriptive about the walls. XD Just wanted to set the scene... I hope this was entertaining. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
